


Big Sis Kagome

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bondage, Dom Kagome, Dom/sub, F/M, Foot Jobs, Foreskin Play, Hentai, Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Sex, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bankotsu kidnaps Kagome but she turns the tide and proves she’s stronger than both he and Inuyasha thought. Dom Kagome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagome’s Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; reviews inspire new fics and keeps me working on others.

Chap 1 Kagome’s Rules

Bankotsu discovered Kagome’s power to see jewel shards. He knew that being restricted to one jewel shard put him and his brothers at risk. The band of seven has been reduced to four was a big enough sign. ‘But if that woman can track down the jewel shards then we can not only grow more powerful but have a better chance at surviving.’

AN: Naraku does not have most of the jewel shards he has a half minus the seven he used to bring back the band of seven. Kagome has a good sliver of shards and Kouga has two. Kohaku has one.

Bankotsu monitored the Inu group he got a charm from Kanna that hid his scent from Inuyasha, he couldn’t wield his sword because of the aura it created but he could handle a capture without it. He followed the group making sure to look for any openings. He saw many. 1: Kagome either bathed with Sango or Shippo perfect chances to capture her. 2: Inuyasha pissed Kagome off on a daily basis causing the girl to storm off alone. 3: They slept in rotations and on times where Sango watched the group Kagome slept a little further from the group. 4: Kagome would often gather herbs by herself. 5: When hunting shards Inuyasha and Sango would take the front leaving only the monk and the young fox demon to guard Kagome. 6: Kagome set off by herself everyday to visit some odd old woman with an eye patch. 7: Kagome went to an old well alone but that one was odd because the girl disappeared when that happened.

After a recent attack by a demon with a jewel shard Kagome had used her herbs to heal some of Inuyasha’s and Miroku’s wounds. After adding the demon’s jewel shard to her collection and her friends settled down. Kagome set off to collect new herbs. ‘This is it!’ Bankotsu went to capture the girl.

Kagome hummed to herself as she gathered herbs. Bankotsu followed her, enjoying the sound of her humming. Kagome knelt down and put some more herbs into her back pack. Bankotsu felt his man hood stir as he caught sight of the girl’s panties as she collected the herbs. ‘What an odd woman? She’s distracted I should get her now.’ Just as Bankotsu was about to pounce on Kagome she turned her head in his direction.

“I know you are there Bankotsu, come out and face me like a man.” Kagome said and stood up. Bankotsu let out a stunned laugh. He stepped out from his hiding place. “How did you know I was here?” He asked staring at her rather impressed.

“I could feel the presence of a jewel shard, but it felt foggy hidden then I felt the same weird sensation I felt when I met with Kanna one of Naraku’s incarnations. It didn’t take long to figure the rest out.” Kagome said a slight smile of pride graced her features.

“Impressive and I guess you told Inuyasha, and have some sort of big trap set up for me.” Bankotsu said getting ready to fight.

“No not at all.” Bankotsu eyed her but so no sign she was lying, so he looked at her like she was nuts. “Inuyasha couldn’t sense or smell you, Miroku couldn’t sense you either, you didn’t attack us out right so I put it to a test to see who you were after. I visited Lady Kaede and you followed. I saw no sense at putting them at risk when your target was me.”

“Very honorable not a quality I see often, but you are foolish to think you can face me alone and without a plan.” Bankotsu approached her with a smirk.

Kagome pulled something from her bag. “I didn’t say I didn’t have a plan. I asked Lady Kaede to teach me a certain technique.”

Bankotsu rushed forward. “Ha no technique can help you!” Kagome held up a leather collar and closed her eyes. Her body radiated in pink energy and in a matter of seconds the leather collar began glowing with her holy energy. She let the collar go and it flew and it latched around Bankotsu’s neck. “What the hell is this?”

Kagome grinned and snapped her fingers. “Bind.” The collar pulse and Bankotsu was brought down he landed flat on his back his body unable to move. Kagome smiled and moved over to him. “What is this? Release me woman!!” Bankotsu snapped but his words held no threat to her. Kagome traced her hand over his body until he found where his jewel shard was. The one in his neck could be reached just below the collar.

Bankotsu froze as Kagome touched the spot where his jewel shard resided. ‘Shit is this it am I gonna die by this woman’s hands?’ Kagome applied pressure to the spot and her miko energy began to act. The tainted jewel began to glow pink and seemed to create a barrier of holy light. Kagome removed the shard but Bankotsu did not die. She pushed the shard into the collar and focused. The collar absorbed the jewel and the light barrier faded. “I’m not dead!!” Bankotsu said in shock and a bit of relief.

“Nope so long as you wear the collar you are alive but instead of infusing you with power it infuses my spell.” Kagome said with a smile. “So it’s time to get you fitted.” Kagome pulled black leather bands out of her bag and Bankotsu felt an odd sensation run through his body. Kagome sat the bands aside. “Let me guess, you want me to help you and your team get jewel shards to help you become more powerful? Am I right?”

“Yeah so, once this spell wears off I’m gonna take you to my team and you will help us gain more shards.” Bankotsu said, he looked into Kagome’s eyes and felt another strange shiver run down his spine.

“Sorry to break this to ya, unlike the spell Kaede put on Inuyasha this one is stronger it won’t let you up until I say so.” Kagome said and broke the weird charm Bankotsu got from Kanna. “Let’s get you fitted.” Kagome said and to Bankotsu’s surprise she began stripping him. “Hey what are you doing to me?”

Kagome chose not to answer instead let her actions speak for her. Kagome stripped Bankotsu down to his fundoshi which was being pushed up by his aroused dick. “You’re a little perv.” Kagome said with a giggle.

“See something you like woman if so let me go and I’ll show ya who’s boss.” Bankotsu said but his blush only made Kagome smile. “I see a lot I like Bankotsu do you think you can satisfy me.” Kagome purred and did a mental snicker at the male’s expression. Clearly no one has ever challenged Bankotsu in this area, if he was even experienced such things at all. Bankotsu was stunned silent.

Kagome placed the leather bands on his wrists and got another set from her bag and placed them on his ankles. The curious girl took the time to feel his muscles up and made a mental note whenever his breath hitched. “Bind Connect!” Kagome said and the new bands on Bankotsu’s body glowed with the same aura as the collar.

“What have you done to me?” Bankotsu asked feeling his body tingle. “Let’s just say I put you on a better team. I have some rules you will follow Bankotsu I will read them to you and then I will let you up.” Bankotsu waited for her to speak, he nodded his head and expected her to talk but instead she stood and kicked off her shoe she placed he soak clad foot over his confined arousal. Her foot rubbed his cock through the fundoshi.

“Rule #1: You will not harm me or my friends. Rule #2: You will obey anything I say so long as I say please. Rule #3: You will not steal my jewel shards. Rule #4: You will accept any punishment I decide to give you.” Kagome said and rubbed the man’s hard dick noting the wet spot on the fundoshi. “Now for the more fun rules. Rule #5: You will not touch yourself without permission, if you want release you will ask for it from me. Rule #6: You will call me Mistress, or Kagome-sama. I have the right to add or change any of these rules, you may move now.”

The bands and collar glowed and Bankotsu moaned. “You crazy girl I’ll…” Bankotsu froze dead in his tracks unable to raise a hand against her. His body shook as his cock ached in his fundoshi. “Do you want to cum Bankotsu?” Kagome asked innocently. Bankotsu blushed and looked up at Kagome. ‘I’ve never met a woman like her, much less one who could subdue me.’ Bankotsu’s heart beat a little faster.

“Yes please let me cum…”

End Chap 1


	2. Washing Up Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; reviews inspire new fics and keeps me working on others.

Chap 2

Kagome removed his fundoshi and his hard cock sprang up. He was long and thick, his hot flesh reaching 9 inches in length and had a firm thickness. His cock was uncut with his foreskin stretched over the head. She giggled as she took hold of his foreskin and began to play with it. Bankotsu moaned bucking his hips.

His new mistress was enjoying the teasing as her other hand fondled his heavy balls, while she pulled on his foreskin, stretching it as far as it would go before letting it snap back into place.

Bankotsu was in heaven, no one had ever pleased him in such a way. “Kagome-sama!” he moaned rolling his hips up wanting more contact. He felt like he was going to explode but couldn’t find release.

She pinned his cock down onto his abs, she slid on top of him. She worked her lower lips along his length but never allowing him to fully enter her. “Ahhh!” he moaned as her heat caressed his length.

He wanted to cum, and he wanted to be inside her. He looked up at Kagome’s smirking face and he remembered her rules. He swallowed his pride as she continued to grind against him. “Please let me cum mistress,” he panted out.

“Not just yet, tell me what will you do to earn that reward?” she asked her hands sliding up his body, she began playing with his hard nubs and the man groaned.

“I said please, you are killing me here!” he moaned and he felt her juices run over his cock and over his abs. She pinched his nipples harder and he moaned some more bucking against her. “Please Mistress I really need to cum!” he moaned again. “I’ll do anything!”

“Remember that, now cum!” Bankotsu let loose a wild howl as he came shooting his load all over his pecs and abs. Spurt after spurt of thick cream rained down onto his sweaty muscled body. He basked in his release, his cock still throbbed as he fired his last few spurts.

He sat up panting, and Kagome cupped his cheek. “You cum beautifully,” she said and kissed him on the lips. ‘Oh shit!’ he thought as his lips met hers, sparks flew. ‘Her lips are so soft!’ he thought as the kiss deepened.

The kiss only broke for air but it had Bankotsu’s head swimming. She stood and offered her woman hood to him. “Lick me,” she said and Bankotsu blushed. “But I’ve never done that before, let me take you!” he said and Kagome laughed.

“Lick me and taste your mistress,” she said and Bankotsu obeyed he took a hold of her hips and began to lick at her woman hood, he’s had woman suck him off before but he’s never done the same to them. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair as he did his best as pleasing her.

His tongue flicked her inner walls and she moaned softly. “That’s it now thrust your tongue in deeper,” she coached and he obeyed, he worked his tongue deeper and swirled his tongue about. “Oh yes,” she moaned.

Bankotsu groaned as her moans had him hard again, he kept trying to play with his hard on, but the bands on his wrists kept him from doing so. Kagome let loose a moan as she found her release her juices spilling over the man’s tongue and into his mouth.

He did his best to drink her down but a lot of it spilled over his mouth and ran down his neck. “You did great Bankotsu, now lets go wash up,” she pulled away and he groaned his cock throbbing.

She walked ahead of him and he blushed cause as he walked his arousal kept bobbing. They came to a spring and the two entered the water. Kagome passed him a bar of soap. “What is this?”

“It’s soap use it to wash yourself,” she said and he blinked at her. “Why don’t we use the cleansing herbs, that’s what me and my men use,” she sighed.

“Cause this is better,” she lathered her own bar and began to wash her body. He gulped as her beautiful form got covered in bubbles, it was oddly enough an even bigger turn on. He squeezed the soap to tight and it shot out of his hand. Kagome giggled as he bent over to pick it up. She couldn’t help herself, his ass looked so firm and hot.

She slapped his ass and he yelped. “Sorry couldn’t resist, now get scrubbing.” He blushed and began to lather himself up, the soap had an oddly refreshing scent, he worked himself over lathering up his arms first, then he scrubbed his pits before moving onto his pecs.

He couldn’t touch his cock so he began playing with his nipples, he massaged them and he moaned. “You look really hot Bankotsu,” she said coming up behind him, her torso was covered in suds and she pressed herself to his back. A shudder raced up his spine feeling her luscious breasts press against him. “Keep going I’ll scrub your back,” she said and began to rub herself against him.

‘This woman, who the hell is she, she’s not like any of the girls I met before, she has weird things to,’ he looked down at the bar of soap. ‘I want to know, I want to know about this woman who is my mistress!’ he continued to wash himself spreading the soap over his abs. He couldn’t soap up his cock but Kagome had him covered, her hands came around and began to lather up his cock and balls.

She pulled his foreskin back and exposed the sensitive head. Her thumb rubbed the head and Bankotsu moaned in pleasure. “Do want to come Bankotsu?” he nodded, the way she was whispering into his ear had him aching so hard it hurt. “Then bend over again,” he didn’t even question it, he bent over and his cock was aimed outside the spring.

Kagome reached down and thrust her middle finger into Bankotsu’s ass. “Ahh don’t touch me there!” this earned a slap to his ass. She thrust her finger in and out letting the tip of her nail brush his sweet spot. “Ohh!” his cock pulsed as she thrust in and out, her finger brushing his sweet spot every time. “Why does this feel ahh so oh good!” he moaned and she smiled. ‘Thank you health class,’ she thought as she drove Bankotsu into a horny mess.

“Cum for me Bankotsu!” she licked the shell of his ear and Bankotsu arched his back and he came shooting his load over the grass around them.

Kagome pulled them into the water washing away the suds. When they came up Bankotsu was resting his head on her breasts. “Who are you really?” he whispered his mind going foggy.

“Maybe you’ll find out one day,” she said and kissed him. Bankotsu definitely need a nap after that so Kagome held him as he slumbered his arms circling her. ‘He really looks peaceful when he’s asleep.’ Little did she know that was the best sleep Bankotsu had ever had since he became a mercenary.

To be continued

Preview

After getting his hair washed Kagome decides to meet his brothers. She has a way to win Jakotsu over, but the others will be difficult.

End preview


End file.
